


Round Two

by Revans_Mask



Series: Bonds of Metal [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha!Korra, Alpha!Kuvira, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonds of Metal, Come Shot, F/F, G!P, Omegaverse, Prequel, Shameless Smut, Sparring, Switching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating the Red Lotus, Korra finds herself dealing with some pent-up stress. Training helps, but maybe Kuvira can help more. A prequel to Bonds of Metal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, Bonds of Metal fans (And non-Bonds of Metal fans). This is just a smutty one-shot about Korra and Kuvira's first time together in that universe. I get that this pairing isn't everyone's cup of tea, but I like it, and so I wrote this. Thanks to Rae D. Magdon, generally my co-author for Bonds of Metal stories, who helped me edit this solo project and gave me feedback. I hope you enjoy the story, and please leave any thoughts you have in the comments. (Complaints about the pairing will, however, receive snarky responses. It's not like you didn't know what you were getting into)

Korra let out a grunt as she landed on her back foot, spinning around to toss off a burst of fire before pivoting to raise up the ground in front of her with her earthbending. The kata complete, she lowered her arms, allowing herself to exhale at last. She’d been working out for the better part of an hour and though her muscles were starting to ache, it was with a pleasant soreness.

More pleasant, anyway, than the lingering pain in her wrists. She could still feel the ghost of Zaheer’s handcuffs on her skin, along with the fear that had accompanied them: fear for the airbenders he had taken hostage and for herself as well. In the heat of battle, Korra never worried about what could happen to her, but surrendering, making herself helpless, had been frightening.

 _It all turned out okay_ , she reminded herself, taking a deep breath. _The airbenders are safe, and I am too. Even if I did need more help than I’d like._

She dropped back into stance, but before she could begin her next kata, her attention was drawn by the sound of heavy, booted footsteps, and she looked over to see a tall, striking woman clad in the uniform of Zaofu approaching. “Hey there, Kuvira.”

“Hello, Avatar Korra.” There was a teasing note accompanying the metal clan captain’s use of her title, though not an unkind one. “Your friend Bolin said I would find you out here. I think he was surprised that you’ve been training so hard when we just finished defeating the Red Lotus.”

Korra offered a weary smile. Her brief captivity wasn’t the only thing she could recall from that day. The look of shock on Zaheer’s face when he’d been impaled with those metal spikes was quite vivid as well, along her own gratitude when she’d seen Kuvira standing behind him. P’Li had been left stunned by her mate’s death, letting Lin and Suyin knock her unconscious with a barrage of rocks, and while Ming-Hua and Ghazan were still on the loose, without their leader, Korra suspected the authorities would have them before long.

“Yeah, thanks to you,” she said. “Zaheer was giving me and my dad a really hard time. If you hadn’t shown up when you did, I don’t know what would’ve happened.”

Kuvira seemed somewhat uncomfortable with the praise, returning a faint smile of her own. "You were in chains at the time. I’m sure otherwise you would’ve been capable of handling him yourself.”

“Yeah, but I’m the Avatar. Even restrained, I should’ve been able to do more to stop Zaheer.”

“Maybe. But it was still a selfless thing you did, giving yourself up to the Red Lotus to save the airbenders. The world needs people like you, willing to do whatever it takes to protect it.”

Now it was Korra’s turn to be taken aback. She’d received her fair share of compliments as the Avatar, but Kuvira wasn’t some drooling fan. There was a seriousness to her, along with a sense that her admiration wasn’t easily given. It made her words more meaningful, but Korra felt weird about saying that, so instead she focused on something else. “That’s nice of you to say, but I still should’ve been better.”

“Hence the training.” Korra nodded, and Kuvira continued, “Perhaps you’d like a partner then. I could use the workout myself, and I’m not likely to find a more interesting opponent.”

“I’d love to go a few rounds.” Korra brushed back her hair and wiped some of the sweat off of her face before heading toward one end of the training square, while Kuvira moved to the other one. There was a deliberate efficiency to her strides that Korra admired, to say nothing of the well-sculpted lines of her body that they displayed. “I mean, you’ve got some pretty great moves,” she continued. “The strike you used on Zaheer was something else. Although...” She paused, not sure if she should say the other thing that was on her mind. _Go on. Kuvira doesn’t seem like the type to get easily offended._ “Are you sure it was the right thing to kill him?”

Kuvira’s handsome face stayed even and her response was cool and measured. “I saw my shot and I took it. Under other circumstances, I might’ve tried to capture him, but with so much at stake, I wanted to be sure he was down. Besides, Zaheer had already escaped from prison once. I think all of us can feel safer knowing there won’t be a second time.”

Korra hesitated before she answered. Kuvira did have a point, even if admitting that to herself left Korra feeling a bit uneasy. “I guess I can see that,” she finally settled on. “And either way, I’m glad I got a chance to thank you for saving my butt before you left.”

“My pleasure. Now, were we going to talk or…”

Before Kuvira could finish her sentence, Korra flicked her wrist, sending a stone flying up from the ground. The metalbender’s reflexes were up to the challenge, however. A swift gesture sent the projectile careening off to one side and she raised a thick eyebrow. “So that’s how we’re going to do this?”

“I figured you could handle it.”

Kuvira smirked. “Indeed.”

The metalbender advanced toward her, but even as Korra dropped into a defensive stance, her opponent stopped short. Instead, she gestured at the ground beneath Korra, lifting it up. Rolling backwards, Korra managed to avoid being thrown from her feet, but unfortunately, that gave Kuvira an opening. Even as Korra was getting her bearings, the metalbender was directing a flying kick at her head. Korra’s hands shot up, catching the other alpha’s foot and twisting it off to the side. Kuvira caught herself, pivoting back into a crouch and flinging several small metal balls from her pocket. Korra met the projectiles with a gust of wind, knocking them back and making Kuvira shift her balance. It was an opportunity Korra was happy to take advantage of, springing at her sparring partner and unleashing a rapid flurry of punches.

The speed of Kuvira’s blocks was impressive. Though she gave off several grunts from the impacts, she was able to knock aside Korra’s blows before returning one of her own. Korra flipped backwards just before it connected with her midsection, but she didn’t manage to avoid the leg sweep that Kuvira followed up with. She was dropped to the ground with an undignified thump, though she did manage to roll to the side fast enough to avoid being left completely defenseless against the next attack.

Her opponent was coming on fast, but before she could be pinned, Korra made a slicing motion, summoning up a gust of air that knocked the other alpha on her ass. Still, Kuvira recovered fast, springing to her feet even while Korra did the same. The pair now stood a few paces apart, adjusting into fresh stances and eyeing one another cautiously.

“Not bad,” Korra said in-between breaths, wiping a line of sweat off of her brow. Her earlier katas had been energetic, but they couldn’t compare to sparring with a real opponent, at least not one this skilled.

“You either.” Kuvira cracked her knuckles, her mouth settling into a thin smile. “It’s hard for me to find someone worth my time. Suyin’s the one person in Zaofu who can really keep up, and she’s too busy for sparring most days.”

Coming from someone else, Kuvira’s words might have sounded arrogant, but the confidence seemed to suit her. Especially since their fight had begun, Korra could feel the strength of her aura, an iron, unyielding thing that pressed against her own. It was compelling in a way that she wasn’t used to other alphas being, and it was more than just the workout that had her heart beating faster.

“Glad to hear I measure up.” Korra tossed her hair back and forth, trying to shake off the distraction. It wasn’t as easy as she might’ve thought; Kuvira wasn’t quite like anyone she’d met before, and she was trying to decide how she felt about that.

“You do.” Kuvira’s smile skirted the edge between friendly and predatory, but either way, it was certainly interesting. “Ready for round two?”

“Oh, yes.”

This time, she let Kuvira make the first move. The other alpha tossed off a strip of metal from her uniform and Korra leaned over to one side, letting it fly past the side of her head. She flung a gust of fire back, but not only did Kuvira duck underneath it, she also gestured once more, though this time Korra couldn’t see at what. She took another step towards Kuvira, but before she could reach her, she felt felt something hard wrap around her legs, breaking her stride.

 _That metal band_ , she thought as she tumbled into the dirt. _Nice trick, Kuvira._ Korra reached down with her own bending, trying to pry the bond of off of her, but that gave her opponent an opportunity. Kuvira leapt up from her crouch and pounced, even as Korra’s legs came loose. The other alpha’s arms felt like steel bars against her shoulders, pushing her back against the ground even as her chi washed over her in a powerful assertion of dominance.

Korra wasn’t ready to show her throat just yet. One of her newly freed legs kicked up, catching Kuvira in the back and causing her to roll forward off of Korra. The metalbender recovered fast, but not fast enough. Even as she was getting into a defensive crouch, Korra spun around and lashed out with her second foot and catching Kuvira in the chest. Her opponent tipped over backwards and Korra followed before she could recover. Now, it was her turn to be on top, pinning Kuvira with an arm across her chest while her other tried to get hold of her hip.

Unfortunately, Kuvira didn’t prove any easier to hold than Korra herself had been. The metalbender’s upper body strength was impressive, and she surged upwards, throwing off Korra’s arm and pressing her backwards. Her hands shot out, grabbing Korra’s shoulders and twisting them around so that she was back in control of the grapple when they landed in the dirt.

With a grunt, Korra wrenched her arms free, and she and Kuvira traded a series of attempted holds and bars, neither able to get a firm grip on the other. The flurry was so rapid that she didn’t notice it at first: something hard poking against her thigh. It took her another second to realize what it was, but once understanding hit, a grin appeared on Korra’s face.

“Having a little trouble there, Kuvira?”

***

A blush spread across Kuvira’s cheeks as she realized what Korra was referring to. She’d been too caught up in the battle to notice her shift starting, but now it was undeniable. The Avatar took advantage of the distraction, tossing Kuvira back on her ass while she groped for a response. She clamored back to her feet before she could be attacked further, but a chagrinned expression was now fixed on her face.

“I, uh, I’m sorry about that,” she mumbled. “It just happened.”

“I didn’t say I minded,” Korra smirked. “I just didn’t know I got you so hot and bothered.”

Kuvira raised an eyebrow, doing her best to summon back her confidence. “Interesting.” _Korra_ was definitely interesting. There was so much power, both physical and spiritual, packed into her frame, but also a gentleness behind those adorable blue eyes… _I suppose my reaction isn’t much of a surprise_ , Kuvira reflected. Still, she had never been with another alpha, and she wasn’t certain how to proceed, so she just fixed her gaze on Korra and waited to see what she would do next.

The other alpha seemed unsure as well. Her eyes did keep raking up and down Kuvira’s body though, and there was definite _interest_ in her gaze. Still, when she finally spoke, her words were non-committal. “So, are you up for finishing this, or are you too, ah, distracted?”

There was no way Kuvira was going to back down from that. Trying to will her erection away, she gave Korra what she hoped was a serious nod. “I’ll be fine. You sure _you_ won’t be distracted? You seem rather focused on what’s going on with my body.”

“I’m sure I’ll manage.”

Without further preamble, Korra gestured in the direction of a nearby koi pond, summoning up a waterspout that she directed at Kuvira. A dive to the right kept it from slamming into her chest, but Korra kept bending the water. It split off into several tendrils, chasing her around the training ring through a series of ducks and rolls. _She’s playing with me_ , Kuvira realized. _She likes making me run._

Kuvira needed to change tactics, so with a flick of her wrist, she threw up some improvised earth barriers around her. The water splashed harmlessly off of them, but while her attention was split, Korra struck. The Avatar rolled forward and sprang up into a flying kick, her foot breaking through Kuvira’s hasty attempt at a block and sending her staggering backwards. The Avatar pursued, hurling a gust of air that knocked Kuvira down before aiming a punch at her torso.

She barely reacted in time, making a frantic bending motion that sent a metal band at Korra’s incoming arm. It wrapped around her wrist just before it could connect, throwing her backwards. Kuvira didn’t let the vulnerability go to waste. Leaping up from the ground, she caught Korra’s other wrist with her hand and drove her knee into the Avatar’s torso. Korra toppled over backwards, and Kuvira fell on top of her, her arms pinning the other alpha’s shoulders.

Their faces were only inches apart now, and the sweaty, thick scent of the Avatar filled Kuvira’s nostrils. Korra was looking up at her, her blue eyes gleaming as their gazes locked together. A primal shiver of desire ran through Kuvira, and she growled, “Do you yield?”

Her vulnerable position didn’t make Korra any less mouthy. “Maybe. What’re you planning if I do?”

The question was deliberately provocative, and so was the way Korra’s leg pressed upwards, brushing along the seam of Kuvira’s pants. It wasn’t hard to guess what the Avatar was feeling for. Being so close to her was intoxicating, and Kuvira could already feel a needy strain in her length. “I don’t know. What do you want me to do?”

Instead of answering, Korra’s head closed the mere inches between them, and her lips sought out Kuvira’s mouth. The kiss didn’t exactly take Kuvira by surprise, but she was still blown away by its heat. Korra’s lips were firm against hers, filled with impressive passion. It was enough to make her cock throb against her pants, all the harder when the other alpha’s hand grabbed the back of her head, pulling her into an even tighter embrace.

Kuvira returned the favor, tugging eagerly on the Avatar’s braids. Her other hand slid beneath Korra’s tunic, and the skin she found there was coated in sweat, burning delightfully under her touch. She couldn’t bear to pull back, and it was Korra who had to be the one to finally break away for air. As the other alpha’s teeth raked along her neck, Kuvira panted, “Good answer.”

“I’m thinking we might need to finish this someplace more private,” Korra hissed into her ear. The Avatar’s aura was pushing back against Kuvira’s own as she spoke, the tension making her cock pulse once again.

Still, she was reluctant to admit quite how eager she was. “If you want to…”

Korra licked her lips. “I do.”

***

Once the two of them were safely inside her room at the Air Temple, Korra stopped trying to be discrete. She threw her arms around Kuvira, dragging her into another hard kiss even while she kicked the door closed behind them. It felt as if they were devouring each other, struggling for control of an embrace that they both hungered for.

Korra spun the metalbender around, her chi flaring bright and hot, even as she started yanking off pieces of Kuvira’s armored uniform. There were an irritating number of them, and her task wasn’t made any easier by the hands roaming over her body. Kuvira touches were firm and sure as they ran across Korra’s back, and she felt her desire rise, eager to see what the other alpha could do.

That didn’t mean she was ready to give up control just yet. Once she got Kuvira’s shoulder guards out of the way, she made her way down to the swell of the metalbender’s breasts. Massaging them roughly drew a pleasing gasp out of Kuvira, and Korra took advantage of the distraction, backing her into one of the walls. Her teeth latched onto Kuvira’s neck, hard enough to leave a red mark on the soft skin. Kuvira moaned, softer than before, and the sound made Korra’s clit stir beneath her pants. It was the other alpha’s erection that had gotten her attention, but now it seemed Korra’s body was having other thoughts about their roles.

Kuvira wasn’t eager to go that way though. Her grip on Korra’s shoulders tightened and she kissed her hard as she backed her up against the wall. “Not so fast,” she growled, her breath hot against Korra’s skin. “You yielded before. So yield.”

“I’m not sure I actually did,” Korra pointed out as she grabbed hold of Kuvira’s impressively firm rear end, giving it a squeeze. “You want me to give in, earn it.”

“Oh, I intend to.” Kuvira’s hands peeled away the sides of Korra’s tunic, tossing the garment to the ground. Her breastband followed swiftly afterwards, exposing her chest to the increasingly heated air of her room. “You do look good,” Kuvira said, and the hitch in her voice suggested the words weren’t just talk. Her fingers wrapped around a full breast, and Korra moaned at the pressure. “Really good.”

“So do you.” Korra stripped off the rest of Kuvira’s top, admiring the sight of her toned abs and high breasts. There weren’t many people who trained as much as she did, but based on the condition of Kuvira’s body, she suspected that the metalbender might be one of them.

This wasn’t the time to stop and stare though. With a swift, unexpected motion, Kuvira swept her up in her arms and Korra had to hook her legs around the other alpha’s waist for balance. She needed to make a decision now. The hard length of Kuvira’s cock was pressing against her thigh, but her own clit was straining too, her inner alpha growling at her to try and take back control of their tryst.

And yet, Korra was curious. She’d never been with anyone as _powerful_ as Kuvira before. Both the other alpha’s well-muscled frame and her potent aura were something new to her, new and intriguing, and perhaps letting her have the lead for a while wouldn’t be a bad thing. Besides, Kuvira _had_ manage to pin her before, so maybe she deserved this…

Korra relaxed her chi and leaned into Kuvira’s arms, close enough that her teeth could graze over her earlobe. “Okay then,” she purred, “Give me what you’ve got.”

Her words seemed to inspire the metalbender. Kuvira’s hands hooked further underneath her thighs, pulling Korra’s body hard against hers. Her hips thrust up, and this time Korra let herself enjoy the feeling of the firm shaft pressing against her, its shape clear even through the remaining layers of clothing.

The number of those layers was decreasing rapidly. Kuvira used her hold to tug Korra’s pants down to mid-thigh, taking her underwear along with them. Beneath, she was already wet, and though the pull-back of her chi prevented her clit from changing, it was throbbing beneath its hood. _I guess I shouldn’t be surprised I need this so badly. These last few weeks have been incredibly stressful._

Kuvira seemed eager to provide relief from that stress. One of her hands circled around Korra’s hip, pressing up toward her sex. Her thumb got brushed across the slick folds, and she grinned. “Very nice.”

The feel of Kuvira touching, but not exactly stimulating, her most sensitive parts was maddening. “You gonna admire me or fuck me?” she demanded.

“Oh, definitely fuck you.”

A pair of fingers pressed up against her opening, and Korra gasped as they slid inside. Though this wasn’t her first time doing something like this, it wasn’t what she was used to. That didn’t mean it wasn’t good, though. Kuvira’s touch was skillful, her fingers curling inside of Korra until they found a particularly sensitive spot along her front wall. She bit her lip in an effort to hold back her scream at the pressure, but a smug smile still appeared on Kuvira’s angular face.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” She pressed against the spot and Korra murmured out an assent. “My cock’s going to feel even better.”

Kuvira wasn’t wrong about the pleasure Korra was feeling, but she didn’t want to be the only one falling apart, and so she reached down in-between them in search of the thick bulge in Kuvira’s pants. It wasn’t hard to find it, and when she palmed the shaft, the metalbender groaned, but Korra was a little taken aback. It was even more substantial than she'd guessed, and though Korra wasn't sure if her own cock was bigger, she’d never had to fuck that.

Still, she was never one to shy away from a challenge. A few more passes of her hand and she could feel Kuvira’s length twitching beneath the fabric, desperate to be released. In their current position, it was difficult to get the other alpha’s pants off, but after Kuvira withdrew her fingers, the two of them were able to manage. As she slid them down along with the boxers beneath, Korra’s eyes widened. She hadn’t been wrong about Kuvira’s size, but in spite of being slightly intimidated, her inner walls pulsed hungrily at the thought of how completely she was about to be filled.

Before she could worry too much about it, Kuvira’s lips crashed into hers again, and her hips thrust forward. The tip of her cock pressed against Korra’s entrance, but she paused before pushing in any further. Her mouth slid up to Korra’s ear and she growled, “You sure you can handle me?”

“Do it,” Korra snarled back. “Now.”

Kuvira’s grip on her hips tightened, and she pushed upward. Another scream tore its way out of Korra’s throat as the head of the metalbender’s cock pressed past the tight muscle of her opening. She had been right; she’d never been filled like this, and though the stretch did burn slightly, that was far outweighed by the sheer pleasure she was feeling.

***

The only thing more delicious than Korra’s scream of pleasure was the way her inner walls were gripping Kuvira’s shaft. A shiver ran down the swollen length, and she swallowed hard, fighting back the need for release that was already building inside of her. In spite of her cocky posturing, Kuvira wasn’t sure how long she could manage that. From the first time she’d seen Korra, she’d felt an attraction, and the fact that she was actually inside the Avatar now was amazing.

She slid in slowly, trying to avoid being overwhelmed, but somehow that only made the problem worse. Every inch that was enveloped in warm silk sent fresh waves of pleasure rolling through her. It seemed as if Korra was trying to pull a premature orgasm out of her, and her hands weren’t helping either. They’d latched onto Kuvira’s back, the nails digging in deep enough to leave marks, the powerful muscles drawing her further in.

A groan came from deep in Kuvira’s throat as she bottomed out. “Fuck, you feel good.”

“You... do...  too.” Korra’s pussy clenched even tighter on that last, slow word, and Kuvira slumped forward. She buried her face in the the other alpha’s shoulder, nipping along the collarbone in an attempt to distract herself from the sensations. It wasn’t easy though. She’d never been with anyone who threw themselves into sex as enthusiastically as Korra did. Every time Kuvira’s hips drew back, her new lover’s inner muscles would grab at her shaft, trying to hold it inside, and when she slammed in, more moans and cries would welcome her.

“Korra...” She groaned out the Avatar’s name as heels dug into her back, and strong hands clutched at her braided hair. The sheer intensity was pushing her too rapidly towards the edge, and her only hope of not totally embarrassing herself with her lack of stamina was to make sure Korra fell apart along with her. She shifted her grip on the other alpha’s hips, letting her body angle up higher against her. From this position, Korra could grind her clit against Kuvira’s pelvis, and she seemed eager to do so.

“Oh fuck, Vee,” she groaned, her body starting to shudder. Korra tugged the hair in her hand loose, even as more of her wetness dripped down between them. At the increased slickness, the last of Kuvira’s restraint collapsed. She surged upwards one last time, the heavy fullness in her cock finally bursting. Spurt after spurt of her come pumped out into the velvet softness surrounding her, as much as Kuvira could remember releasing, even while Korra went still in her arms, her own climax washing over her.

Kuvira never wanted it to stop, but her legs betrayed her. Somewhere in the seemingly endless flood of pleasure they turned to rubber and Kuvira tumbled backwards on her ass, still buried inside of Korra. Her trained reflexes softened the landing, but the Avatar still landed on top of her with an unceremonious thud. Even that wasn’t enough to end Kuvira’s climax. Despite being slumped on the floor, a final few pulses spilled out into Korra’s warmth, along with one more groan.

Above her, she heard a laugh coming from the other alpha. “Looks like you were the one who had trouble handling me.”

“Hey,” Kuvira panted, “You came too.”

“I did.” Korra smiled fondly at her, and Kuvira’s heart swelled at the sight. Without the frenzy of her rut gripping her, she could fully appreciate how beautiful the other woman looked, naked and sweaty on top of her. Her hands ran reverently along Korra’s sides before cupping her full breasts, and the gesture of appreciation only broadened her lover’s grin. “Enjoying yourself there?”

She gave her best smile back. “Well, you do look pretty good.”

“Glad to hear it.” Korra bent down, kissing her warmly. “Because I’m not done with you yet.”

“I might need a minute,” Kuvira admitted. Her cock had already begun to shrink down, and though she could certainly go more than once in a night, Korra had drained her thoroughly enough that a brief pause was in order.

Her lover, however, had other ideas. “Don’t worry, Vee,” she laughed, repeating the nickname she had first yelled out in the throes of passion, “I can take over for you.”

Her chi surged forth once again, pressing against Kuvira’s own. Her instinct was to protest that she’d stay in charge, but she decided against heeding it. As much as she’d wanted to fuck the Avatar, she had to admit there was a part of her that was curious what it would be like to let Korra take the lead instead. Bottoming wasn’t usually her thing, but something about the other alpha lead her to believe that she’d make it good for both of them.

“Okay, then.” She gave Korra’s breasts a squeeze. “If you think you can do better, then show me.”

“My pleasure. Let’s go to the bed, though. I think we’re gonna be sore enough already.” Korra lifted up off of her, and shrugged out of what was left of her clothing. Once she was entirely naked, she offered a hand that Kuvira shook off, rolling up to her feet on her own. She could feel the strength of Korra’s chi continuing to build, and between the other alpha’s legs, her clit had begun to swell. Kuvira had never seen the process on another female alpha, and as Korra’s cock took form, she was a little taken aback. _I guess I shouldn’t be surprised the Avatar is so impressive. Well, if Korra can handle it, so can I._

Taking hold of the back of Korra’s head, she pulled her into a kiss, drinking in her warmth as the two of them stumbled over to the bed. It was a simple wooden frame with a plain mattress, but it would still be more comfortable than the stone floor, she supposed. Korra’s passion was palpable, her aura fire and water, storm and stone all at once. It was easier to lose herself in it than Kuvira would’ve thought, and she pulled back her own chi in response.

Korra tumbled on top of her, and her hands and mouth began to roam over Kuvira’s body, lavishing delightful attention everywhere they went. It wasn’t a surprise that she was a considerate lover; though the Avatar could be fearsome in battle, there was something quite gentle about her as well. Kuvira worried that quality might be a liability at the wrong time, but right now, it was welcome.

Her hands ran through Korra’s hair, urging the other alpha to keep going. It was encouragement that scarcely seemed to be needed. She could feel the thick length of Korra’s cock, now fully formed, against her belly, and as a hot mouth latched onto her breast, the shaft began to throb. Kuvira was surprised by how much she enjoyed the sensation, to say nothing of the way Korra’s tongue was teasing her nipple. Her back arched up, pushing the tip further into her lover’s mouth, and her grip tightened. Between her legs, Kuvira could feel an ache building, one that her previous climax hadn’t satisfied.

“Come on, Korra,” she groaned, before adding, “Get me ready.” Determined she might have been, but Kuvira was no omega in heat. She knew she’d need at least a little prep before trying to take Korra’s considerable girth.

The other alpha obliged, sliding a hand between her legs as she spread them apart. Her clit might have shrunk back down, but it was still exquisitely sensitive, and as the pads of Korra’s fingers brushed across the head, it was all Kuvira could do to stifle a needy whimper. She couldn’t keep from pushing into the touch though, especially when Korra moved lower. Two fingers teased her opening, and as soon they pushed inside, her inner walls clenched, greedy to keep them there. Korra’s thumb replaced her fingers on Kuvira’s clit, painting little circles across it as she thrust, and the combination of sensations was starting to become overwhelming.

Kuvira bit her cheek, trying to hold back the building pleasure within her. Korra’s pace was vigorous without losing its precision, and if Kuvira didn’t do something soon, she’d fall apart even faster than before. Fortunately, Korra had moved over to her side in order to finger her, which left the other alpha’s cock enticingly available for use as a distraction. Kuvira’s fingers wrapped around the length, and she grinned when the Avatar gasped. Korra felt swollen and full against her palm, as hungry for release as she was.

“I think we’re both good and ready,” she gritted out as she stroked the shaft. Fluid was already pooling at the tip, pleasantly slippery when her thumb brushed over it.

“If you say so.”

Kuvira released the cock, even as Korra withdrew her fingers. She felt a pang of regret at their loss, but there was hardly time for that. The Avatar rolled back on top of her, and as her hips began to push forward, Kuvira braced herself.

What came next was incredibly intense. Kuvira wasn’t used to being stretched nearly so thoroughly, and as inch after inch of Korra’s thick cock filled her up, she could no longer hold back her screams. Thankfully, Korra seemed to be just as overwhelmed. She muttered out Kuvira’s new nickname even as she buried her face in her shoulder, crying out her pleasure. Korra was taking her time, not shoving in all at once, and Kuvira rocked her hips back and forth in an effort to help her. It was overwhelming being so full, but she still found herself craving more.

***

Korra sighed with relief when the last of her cock bottomed out inside of Kuvira. The other alpha was so deliciously tight around her that she’d been afraid she would lose control before she could even get into a proper rut. Happily, the slow penetration had not only been considerate to her new lover, it had let her get a hold of herself so that she could better enjoy the experience.

And there was a lot to enjoy. Freed of its bun, the dark strands of Kuvira’s hair had fallen across the pillow, framing a face that was showing uncharacteristic vulnerability. Korra ran her hand across Kuvira’s cheek, stroking the soft skin. “You know, you really are beautiful, Vee.”

She liked the blush that her words made appear. “Thanks, Korra,” she said, turning away as she did. “Now, are you going to…”

“Oh yeah.” Korra slid back a couple of inches before crashing in once more, as deep as she could go. The friction sent a bolt of pleasure down her length, and drew a cry out of Kuvira. The metalbender was wet enough that Korra could move relatively freely now, and her body began to fall into a steady rhythm. Kuvira’s hips rose up to meet the thrusts, and Korra could feel her lover’s chi accept her dominance, its push against her own gentler than before.

“‘S good,” she murmured, her hands roaming over Kuvira’s body, caressing the sweaty skin. “So good.” The pressure was starting to rise within her once more, but it was a slower climb this time. Her first orgasm had been one of the most intense she could remember, and it had left her not quite so needy as she might’ve been otherwise.

Kuvira’s gasps and screams were becoming more frantic with each passing moment, and whenever Korra would plunge into her, the metalbender’s body would shiver. In spite of that, she seemed to be holding back. Maybe she didn’t want to be the first one to lose control, or maybe the idea of coming while bottoming made her feel vulnerable, but either way, Korra could see the tension lines on her face as she fought against the orgasm that was clearly building within her.

It was a losing battle. Her hands found Kuvira’s breasts, and when she tweaked the stiff nipples atop them, the inner walls around her cock began to tense. The pressure made her pulse hard as she thrust, and a spurt of precome dripped out, but that was nothing compared to Kuvira’s reaction. The powerful stroke made the metalbender come utterly undone. The pillow she buried her face in couldn’t muffle the sounds of her pleasure, and her wetness poured out onto Korra’s groin, drenching the sheets beneath them as well.

At last, Korra stopped trying to restrain herself. Her hips became a blur as she pumped harder into the other alpha. Kuvira’s hands were clutching at her back now, a string of incoherent groans pouring out of her throat. The metalbender was even tighter than before, but the extra lubrication released by her orgasm more than made up for it, enabling the fast pace that was sweeping Korra away.

She made a final series of thrusts, and on the last one, she buried herself to the hilt, needing to feel every inch of Kuvira’s pussy around her as she came. Her attempts at holding back had only increased the force of her climax, and she filled Kuvira with a seemingly endless flood of her release, crying out as she did. Somewhere in that blissful haze, the metalbender fell over as well, shuddering anew and clutching onto Korra’s back. Her mouth latched onto Korra’s shoulder, biting down hard enough to leave a bruise. It was hard to tell which of them was more carried away, the two alphas clinging to each other as they rode out the waves of their pleasure.

As her orgasm finally faded, Korra slumped down on top of Kuvira. The firm body beneath her felt nice, and Kuvira seemed happy enough to have her resting there, nuzzling into the crook of her shoulder. They’d probably both want some kajihana tea later on; female alphas didn’t usually get pregnant, but especially with another alpha, it was always a possibility. That could wait though. For now, Korra felt as slack as she’d been in a long time, a pleasant lassitude spreading through her body that she was content to enjoy for a time.

“So,” Kuvira finally panted, “That was… quite something.”

“Definitely.” She tilted her head over far enough to kiss Kuvira’s collarbone. “You took me really well.”

That flush returned to Kuvira’s face, reddening it beyond what her exertions had done. “You did too.”

“Mm, well, you got me pretty hot,” she agreed cheerfully. “I think I needed this. Especially after everything that’s been happening recently. Thanks.”

“There’s no need to thank me, Avatar,” Kuvira replied, some of her earlier reserve returning. Now that they were spent, her aura had assumed its usual potency, firm against Korra’s own, but she didn’t mind. “I think it’s fair to say we both enjoyed ourselves thoroughly.”

“Yeah, we did.” She slid off of Kuvira, tucking in beside her instead. The bed wasn’t very large, but there was enough room for the two of them to lie side by side, at least as long as they stayed close. She trailed a hand affectionately along Kuvira’s firm abdomen. “So, just when are you going back to Zaofu anyway?”

Kuvira’s face betrayed a hint of disappointment as she said, “I leave tomorrow morning, I’m afraid, but Zaofu’s not where I’m going. While we’ve been busy tracking down that bastard Zaheer, the Earth Kingdom’s been falling into chaos. Suyin and I agreed that I should get a closer look at what’s going on there.”

“Oh, I see.” Korra felt a twinge of regret herself. This had been a lot of fun, and she would’ve enjoyed the chance for a rematch or two. _But maybe you can still have one,_ she suddenly realized. _After all, you’re the Avatar. You’re supposed to restore balance to the world, and it seems like the Earth Kingdom could use that at the moment._

“So, Vee,” she asked tentatively, “Do you think you might need some help with the Earth Kingdom stuff? ‘Cause I’ve kinda got some free time right now, and if you wouldn’t mind me coming along…”

The pleased smile that appeared on Kuvira’s face was very gratifying. “I wouldn’t. There is just one thing I have to ask, though.”

“What’s that?”

She raised a thick eyebrow. “Vee?”

“I dunno. It just came to me.”

Kuvira chuckled. “Well, I think I like it.”

Korra laughed back, nuzzling against the metalbender. Her heart felt far lighter than it had earlier that day. She still wished that she hadn’t needed Kuvira’s help to defeat Zaheer, but that was in the past. Now, she had hope that it might end up leading to something very good.


End file.
